


Let's Talk, Boffy.

by CallMeAFox



Series: Boffy Oneshots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Boffy (Video Blogging RPF), Xe/Xem Pronouns for Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeAFox/pseuds/CallMeAFox
Summary: Boffy, despite not being very well-known, has his own set of adventures. He learns about themself, and that..maybe being not alone isn't as bad as he thought...(me being the boffy fanboy/girl/person I am, wants to write this boffy oneshot because i enjoy him being the little arsonist he is. -Fox)
Relationships: Boffy & Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Boffy Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Let's Talk, Boffy.

**Author's Note:**

> haha being bisexual and genderfluid go brrrrrr

Boffy has always been alone. Despite having "friends" (if partners in crime who you turned in, could be counted as "friendship"), he was always alone. If he was spoken to, he would answer in the shortest and satisfactory answer he could. This wouldn't last long as his older brother, Dream, invited him to the "Dream SMP"! Dream was a horrible brother (not that boffy would even tell him this to his face). He shared Boffy's love of murder and hatred of cows, but never wanted to know him as a person. Both of the men had freckles and many scars on their faces, neither keen on showing the world what they looked like. 

But, something was wrong. Not that was physically wrong but, mentally he was really crappy. He never really understood "support". It was useless after all. Why have someone care about you when your own brother didn't give two shits if you died in front of him. 

"Support made people weak and being weak is equal to not living. Weak people aren't my family so, are you my family, Boffy?"

He'd hear these lines about every other week, Dream telling him how he couldn't care less about him because that him a weakness to Dream. Of course, Boffy couldn't be bothered running after his brother, so he just made a house, a cow pit, and a mine. The Dream SMP was a place where being prepared was a way of life. Trading, stealing, all the same. After about a month, Boffy wore full netherite armor with a netherite axe, a sword, a shovel, and an iron hoe. All were enchanted to the greatest abilities. To be fair, he stole books from Dream and used magic from RLCraft to make the process go faster but, that wasn't important. For now, he needed to visit someone. Eret, the queen/king of the SMP, wanted to talk to him. He didn't know why, but he had no place to judge. Boffy honestly thought of Eret as an older sister, despite them never talking. He admired how she stood her ground and wasn't afraid to go head-to-head with Dream, something Boffy could never do. No matter, he left his...if you could call the 30.ft building a "house" and left for Eret's castle

\---------

**"Boffy! Come in, I..uh..have something to ask you."**

Eret, now in a [cottagecore themed dress, fit for the queen.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/45/ed/f7/45edf71cb6ee0372125587731a4c9f59.jpg) She also wore a silver crown with jewels that correspond with his flag and [old-looking, brown shoes with faux fur inside of them.](https://d2h1pu99sxkfvn.cloudfront.net/b0/21086483/731338954_8de18addca514beaa0a29771f27816fa/P0.jpg) Sunglasses cover the woman's tan face making the white eyes invisible to any on the outside.

"Sure, Eret. Nice dress, by the way."

The queen smiled lightly, telling him about how Captain Puffy, leader of her royal guard, had found her the dress. Boffy wasn't jealous, per se, but the dress looked cool, so if he were to wear it, he wouldn't say no. The queen led him down the hall, fluffy brown hair bouncing on his head. Soon, the two were on a balcony, the entire SMP below them. It...was peaceful at the time, no wars, no harm, and sadly, no murder. Dream's treaty with L'manberg still stood strong, gardens and lakes not stained with blood or the screams of children. Even with peace, Boffy could...relax. That was as far as taking off his poorly drawn smiley-faced mask. 

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?"

**"Ah, um.. you see. I've noticed something about you..."**

_Noticed? Oh god, please don't be talking about this._

**"You see, you talk to... Tommy, Puffy, and Callahan, right?"**

Puffy and Callahan were good friends of Boffy. Did he push them away, yes. Did they know he actually liked them, yes. Tommy was a bitch. He only talked to him when he had to. Callahan also didn't like Tommy, so they talked about how much of a dick he was. Puffy has literally his mom, but she only checked in on him, loving him as a younger friend and not family.

"Yeah..."

**"So, they all tell me you have this..like..weird thing with your pronouns. Like, Puffy calls you her son, and she said you flinched before telling her to shut up."**

**"Callahan said that he called you a 'she' because he heard about Puffy's talk with you. He said you didn't like that too much either."**

**"Tommy just told me that I was a bitch.'**

**"But, y'know, there are other things you can go by. Like, neo pronouns. I know Techno used xe/xem/xyr, but I guess he's the only person I know that uses neopronouns. Do you feel like you could use them?"**

"..."

**"Okay! I'll take that as a no. How about...non-binary pronouns! They/them or It pronouns!"**

"...hm."

Eret brightened at that, happy to see that this may help.

**"Yeah! It's like, 'They asked that you used their pronouns as they do not like he or her as pronouns to describe themself'. "**

"It...feels nice..."

Eret goes bat-shit. She's jumping and clapping, twirling in her dress. Hell, her crown almost falls down the balcony. Boffy tries to calm her down but, it didn't work.

**"AAAAAAA! Yes! Now, we must get you dressed!"**

"Uh..what?"

**"I saw you looking at my dress and you tried to play it off. Trust me, hun, I can see envy a mile away."**

"Huh! No, I wasn't-"

It was too late.

\-------

Boffy left learning two things.

1\. They were non-binary, something that was new but acceptable.

2\. Dresses were fucking awesome.

They left wearing [a white, long dress with clear sleeves, embroidery along the sleeves](https://cdn-img.prettylittlething.com/f/c/8/9/fc8994a9a3ae7a8c8505c434eb7dec53da284d03_cma8560_1.jpg), and [black tights with black running shoes.](https://assets.adidas.com/images/w_383,h_383,f_auto,q_auto:sensitive,fl_lossy/05439da2588548ca8045ab0b010d0862_9366/ultraboost-20-shoes.jpg)

Now...to tell everyone the news.

**Author's Note:**

> bad brother dream pog  
> eret being the gender queen/king we need pog  
> non-binary boffy big poggers  
> also, best friend callahan and puffy big pog
> 
> also, my amino wife read this and said it was good so, tell me if i did a good job.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated and cried over :D


End file.
